mcdonaldsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BigWalt71
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ronald McDonald page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Matty McRib (talk) 07:36, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Re:Admin rights I like everything you've done here. I've noticed you from the beginning, but that has been only a little over a week. I had my admin rights thrust upon me by Plyjacks without my request. Despite my user name I never even expected this wiki to even exist when I joined wikia. I have never given these rights before and I don't know how or if I'm able to. I will look into that. In the meantime continue what your doing. My question to you is you have made many edits to Disney Wiki, Die Hard Wiki, and Lethal Weapon Wiki but you are not an administrator on those wikis, why is that? Matty McRib (talk) 04:26, May 27, 2015 (UTC) : Well, first off, I am an admin on two wikis: Lethal Weapon and Dog with a Blog. Second, I used to contribute a lot to Die Hard Wiki in the past but now my focus is on the Lethal Weapon Wiki and this wiki. And finally, Disney Wiki is my most edited wiki simply because I like Disney, and also, I cannot apply for admin rights there because of maximum capacity of how many admins a wiki can have. When I came here, I knew it would be a good opportunity to include information about McDonaldland after seeing such pages exist. BigWalt71 (talk) 04:50, May 27, 2015 (UTC) :: To Follow up with you, I am not able to edit user rights management on this wiki. I do have that ability on my other 2 wikis that I'm an administrator for to do that. I have messaged Plyjacks to help you out with that. Matty McRib (talk) 03:23, June 2, 2015 (UTC) ::: At least my contributions are helping around here. BigWalt71 (talk) 06:28, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:48, June 4, 2015 (UTC) : Thank you, I won't let anyone down.BigWalt71 (talk) 04:56, June 4, 2015 (UTC)